A Picture Doesn't Always Mean a Thousand Words
by M.Karasu
Summary: Chrome is just a plain, klutzy, newly hired intern in the world's best magazine company Vongola Press. Getting in many bad situations her fellow co-workers give her support and hopeful get her through.
1. Volume One Issue One

**A/N:** Yeah. I know I should be updating instead of uploading... Oh well. I'll get to them eventually...

* * *

><p><strong>Summery:<strong>

***WARNING*** Reverse Harem, AU, Glassed-Chrome, Ooc for certain characters

Chrome is just a plain, klutzy, newly hired intern in the world's best magazine company Vongola Press. Getting in many bad situations her fellow co-workers give her support and hopeful get her through.

* * *

><p><strong>A Picture Doesn't Always Mean a Thousand Words<strong>

**Volume 1 Issue I**

* * *

><p>"Amazing..." Chrome marveled.<p>

She stepped out of the yellow cab and into the one and only Venice, Italy.

Chrome dazed off at the sight of old and modern mixed together and the locals.

"Everyone here are so beautiful..." she blushed.

Everywhere around her would be men and women dress in the latest fashion, Hollywood star like make up, and hair quality of a blockbuster movie actor/tress. Which made Chrome plain compare to the rest of them. All she was wearing was a white blouse under a business suit, dress shoes, hair tied into a loose ponytail, and large glasses.

* * *

><p>Moments later of mindlessly walking she found her self in front of a large silver building with huge letters on the side, Vongola Press.<p>

"I-it's so big!" It was quite large compared to the shrimp sized apartment buildings surrounding it but nothing compared to the skyscrapers found in New York.

Chrome went inside the building. It was pretty normal, excluding the over sized fountain in the middle and gold coloration of the place. Who am I kidding? It looks like the inside of Ceaser Palace!

"Uh-um. Is anyone in here? Hello!" her voiced echoed the room. "Where is everyone?" she begun to play with her glasses out of habit and continued to circle around the fountain.

"Halt right there, herbivore." a cold tone creep behind the purple hair female.

"Huh?" she turned around and saw two steel gray eyes glaring at her. She inched back a few centimeters before her wrist being held by the man.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" he questioned.

Chrome opened her mouth but nothing came out. Clearly she would of said Chrome Dokuro, Intern Recently hired.

"Not answering huh? I'll just have to bring you into custody for further questioning." He jerked her forward so she can follow.

'NOOOOOOOOOO! You got it all wrong!' her other self cried. 'Let me go please mister security-guard person!'

"Wait! Hibari! She's the new intern, let her go!"

The skylark released her from his clutches and faced away.

Chrome look towards where the voice came from and saw a male(perhaps?) with blond hair pulled back by a hair band and ice blue eyes coming.

"Sorry bout that." the blonde apologized.

"Uh. I-it's okay..." Chrome looked down at the floor. She was hiding her blush.

"I'm Rasiel by the way, and 'this' here is Hibari." they shook hands. Hibari, being Hibari just glared at the two.

"Herbivores..."

Rasiel sighed at the 'sentence' and continued on.

"Here is your employee tag, and card." pulling out a pale violet card along with a tag in the same shade. Clipping the tag on to her she questioned

"Why are you in casual clothing?"

"Boss said I can." After finishing clipping the tag on, he escorted the intern towards the elevator.

"But why?" she asked again.

"Because I'm special like that!" he grinned cheek to cheek.

Chrome stared at the blonde oddly. "Because I'm special like that?" that certainly doesn't make scene. Rasiel look below at Chrome's face.

"I'm just kidding!" he relaxed. "My job is to help assist the new workers here! Since we don't hire often I userly just come in and do what ever as long I don't break anything."

The violet eyed girl nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>Chrome's P.O.V:<p>

He seems like a nice guy. A bit weird but I can manage. I stared into his eyes without him looking. He sure does have a beautiful shade of blue...

"Well! Here we are!" the doors opened and I held my breath. Here I go. Me, in the biggest magazine company in only the WHOLE world!

I adjusted my glasses for a better look. I even cleaned it to make sure my eyes haven't been tricking on me. What I saw wasn't like anything I've ever seen...

"Uri come back here with does drafts!"

"Now, now Gokudera. No need to worry. Uri is just playing, right Ryohei?"

"I extremely agree with you Takashi! Now I must extremely hurry and head to the airport to America for the Extreme super bowl match for our article!"

"Lambo! Give me back my lucky pen! My article on martial arts is due tomorrow!"

"Hahahaha! It's mines now I-Pin!"

"There you are Romeo! I'm going to kill you this time for sure!"

"Bianchi, that's Lambo! Remember? Romeo was ranked first in laziness and got fired!"

"Ghaaa! Help me Futa! The Great Lambo can't end like this!"

"Hahi! Everyone is being so chaotic today!"

"Brother, you forgot your passports!"

What was that word again? Oh, right. Chaos. That's the word, also the only word that can describe this situation... Following Rasiel the best I can, the cat, Uri, I believe ran across and I tripped over her.

"Kufufufu...My,my, isn't everyone lively to-" I fell and bumped into him. When I opened up my eyes everything was dark, my hair was loose and my vision felt 'fuzzy'

"-day..." he finished. The dark hair man looked me. From what I can tell from my blurry vision was that we were meeting eye to eye.

"Uh..Um.." I swore I turned into a hundred shades of pink. "H-Hel-Hel..."

"There you are Chro- Whoa." Rasiel gave us and awkward odd look at the two of us. Behind him was the cat chaser and the smiley guy.

"Damn it Mukuro! If you have time to do that then you have time to work!" the silverette huffed.

I looked at my current situation. Four guys. Three of them standing, and one of them... Whoa! What!

"Kyaaa!" I screamed. Pushing him off of me with all my might I crawled away from him turning into a deep shade of red." You, you..."

"Molester..." the boy in a cow print shirts said behind the "Mah,Mah" guy.

"Now, Lambo. Isn't that a bit to harsh?" he quoted.

"Well, well, I`m sure in a bad predicament... And cow boy... You wouldn't want to mess with don't you?" the pineapple head spoke cooly. He brushed off the

dust of his suit and joined them.

I stood up as well but contiued to look at the ground for my hairband and

glasses.

"Here are your glasses Chrome." Rasiel handed me over my glasses.

Much better. My vision is now 100%.

"Chrome, I would like you to meet Gokudera, Takashi, Lambo, and Mukuro."

"Tch."

"Hello!"

"Yawn"

"..."

"Let me show you the others."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well I'm going to leave this for a while till I get at least 3-4 reviews and like 4, 5-ish alerts/faves? Please feel free to suggest some chapters, ask questions, and ect. And Rasiel? I just felt like he need to be more noticed like the others which I'm going to mention later on.


	2. Volume One Issue Two

**A/N:** Yes! So many reviews! Thank you all! For this chapter I'm going to wait for maybe 4-5 more reviews and 3-4 more alerts/chapters. I also have to admit myself that I specialize in original AU plots (what ifs are parallel worlds in my term). Keep up the reviews if you actually want to know how this ends/continue on!

* * *

><p><strong>Volume 1 Issue 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome's P.O.V:<strong>

"Rasiel!~" a feminine voice singed.

"Haru! What's up?" we turned around and saw a female coworker coming (more like running) up to us.

She had her chocolate brown eyes and matching hair tied up in a high pony tail. You have to admit, this "Haru" person was pretty cute in a way.

"Well... Rasiel, I..." I watched them talked for a moment. Haru seems so friendly to Rasiel, it makes me a bit jealous of her. Getting to be so close to him and wait. What am I saying?

"Hahi!" the brunette squeaked. I snapped back in to reality and saw her too close for my comfort "So you're the new intern here?" she held my hand together and looked at me with puppy eyes.

Darn those puppy eyes. I flushed in to a shade of burgundy and nodded, looking away.

"Amazing-Desu!~" Haru squeeled and clapped her hands together. "Yes! Another girl in office! We have so many males here already! Most of them I don't even like them much!"

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Rasiel cried out.

"Oh! Accept you Silly Sil!" Great. She even gave him an embarrassing nickname for him.

"I told you not to call me that, stupid woman!"

"Not you to Sil! Only Gokudera calls Haru that!" phew. He calls her stupid woman, and others do to! They aren't in a that close of a relationship or anything like...Ugh! get that of your head Chrome!

"Hahi! I almost forgot!" she turned away from the Blondie and stared me with those puppy eyes again. "What's your name?"

"Ch-Chr-Chrome... Chrome Dokuro..." I replied, still red.

"Chrome!~" Haru sang. The threw her arms around my body and hug me tightly. "We are going to be the best of friends!"

"Uh. Umph..."

After she let go of myself, another co-worker ran towards us. She had short orange/ginger hair and gold eyes.

"Haru!" she shouted to her friend. Once she met with us, she turned towards me "Hello, I'm Kyoko Sasagawa!"

"He-hello.."

"This is Chrome Dukuro, the new intern." He explained. "Well I need to introduce her to everyone else so see ya later!"

"See you Sil!" they chorused.

Okay. Who the heck are they! They are pretty and they seem to know Rasiel very well too! Arg. What's going on with me? Mentally slapping myself, I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gokudera! You got Uri?"<p>

"Yeah, I got the damn cat now..." the silverette cursed in many colorful languages.(lol, the rainbow of cursing...)

"Chrome, let me 'properly', our boss right hand man, second in charge, also in charge of editing all of our work."

"Umph..." I nodded. "Um... why do you bring a cat here?"

"Because the damn cat won't leave me alone!"

"Every time Gokudera try to go to work his cat would cling on to him and he felt guilty so he brought he got permission to bring his cat here." Rasiel whispered.

He actually cares for Uri... That seems so nice of him, comparing to his attitude, speech patterns, and all.

"Juudiame said I can bring anyway, as long nothing breaks."

I wonder what's with their boss and breaking stuff issue... Huh. With a company this big one or two broken things should be easily replaced right? And why do he call him Juudiame?

"Um' why do you call boss Juudiame?" I question the cat chaser (yup, still calling him that)

"Juudaime is Juudaime."

Rasiel bend over to my ear once again and explained "Boss is the 10th one in this company and the word Juudaime is Japanese for 10th."

"Te-tenth?" I studdered out. Last time I checked this company only started in the 1800's. At most it should be 5 bosses.

"The first one retired early, the second one did his time, the third to forth got assassinated/killed pretty quick, the fifth was already pretty old, the sixth was also pretty old, the 7-8 did their fair share, and the 9th didn't really bothered retiring till recently around 5-10 years ago."

Wow... For a magazine company, being the boss here is dangerous as being a mafia boss.

We continue to get to know each other a bit more, Gokudera isn't that bad when you get to know him more apparently. He maybe be a bit rude and harsh but there is just something about him that make him so likeable to us.

"Gokudera, Sil, have any of you guys have seen my green card anywhere?" (in Italy do they use green cards or passports like in the united states?)

"How the hell should I know baseball freak?"

"Haha, sorry. Ryohei and I really need to get to America soon for their final super bowl match."

"Hmph, damn Americans and their sports. Why the hell would they call the fucking game football when they play with their hands? Honestly, and why do they call football over their soccer?" (yes, even I find that strange, and I live here with a bunch of jock idiots in my neighborhood)

"Hmm... They are properly trying to be original I guess, they do use inches, Fahrenheit and drive on the right side of the road."(look up driving laws, a majority of Europe drives on the left side of the road)

"Well, we have to go, see ya!"

"Bye!"

"Tch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ugh… one of my Shift bars wasn't working so I had to use caps lock…. Well let's see how this goes… Oh yea, for the next few chapter, about 2 or 3 more will be introducing the others, then we will have a nice mini arc, then the Varia shall be introduced.


	3. Volume One Issue Three

**A/N: **I'm so happy that this fan fiction is going so well! (well... better then most of my others) Thank you Mrs. McDowell! (even though the only creative writing I have learned from you so far is poems.) Well for this to go on, like usual at lest three reviews and/or alerts! And this chapter should have been up earlier but I got myself addicted to Maple Story, busy with a joint shop on gaia, figuring out utauloid, and doing homework...

* * *

><p><strong>Volume 1 Issue 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome's P.O.V<strong>

We waved at that Cat chaser, and "mah, mah" guy, bye. Rasiel toured me around the building a bit more before moving on to the next person.

I have to say, this place is decorated in a 'fun' way. A slide that leads to the cafeteria, personalized cubical to match each employee, a pool table, and plenty to space to move around. To me it sort of look like that Google office in America. I dazed off a bit and bumped into a fellow co-worker.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized. "I guess I was..." I looked up. My body grew stiff.

"Oya, oya, now look what we have here..." he smirked.

Not being able to move I was only able to watch and stuttered in fear. "yo-you..."

"Molester..." that same voice who finished my sentence earlier said again. From behind the man was dark hair teen, with one eye closed and a cow printed shirt/blouse. "How many time are you going to harm the lady?" he questioned. He yawned lazily and scratched the back of his head. Typical.

"Kufufu." the elder man chuckled. "How many time had I to told you not to talk to me like that?" emphasizing the word you.

He scratched the back of his head again and began counting with his fingers.

"Let's see. So far 2 times, it's only been an hour, 8 hours on a working day, which means 16 times. Five working days time 16 equal-" before he was able to finish the elder of the two whacked the younger one at the skull. The teen's eyes began to tear up a bit as he clutched on to his head. "Gotta. Stay. Calm..."

"Don't you get smart with me..." the pineapple head threatened.

Rasiel came." What's going on here?" he questioned.

Not before long the dark hair teen ran up to the Blondie bawling his eyes out, leaving me yet again in the dust. Why does this sort of crap always happens to me?

"Sil! Mukuro is being mean to me again!" he cried. "I want to go see big brother Tsuna/Tsuna-nii!" (should I add suffix instead or leave it in western version?)

"Um... Chrome... Again this is Lambo, and this is Mukuro Rukudo..." Excusing Lambo to see this big brother of his, he chuckled nervously.

"I' sure both of you guys understand that what *ahem* happened, erm, earlier was just one big mistake right?

I quietly laughed at myself and nodded. Same goes for Mukuro.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you guys know each other well enough. So, I guess we'll be going..." he grabbed my wrist and dragged me off the other direction of Mukuro.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V <strong>

The two casually walked down the halls. Chrome was still marveling at the design of the place while Rasiel was enjoying his stroll, arms behind his head, humming a tune and all. While walking through they bumped into another person Chrome had a bad experience with earlier the day.

"Herbivore why aren't you in dress code?" Hibari question the Blondie.

"I told you like a million time already! Tsuna said I can wear what ever I want! Even our last boss did too!" he complained. "I don't even own a suit anymore!"

"Why? The last one won't fit?" he smirked.

"That's what she said." Okay. Where did that came from? The turned around and saw Lambo kipping off work yet again.

"Not a good time Lambo!" the two males scold.

"Ain't you suppose to go see Tsuna?"

"Use proper language, herbivore before I bit you to death."

He sighed and mutter something that sounded like "grammar Nazi" under his breath.

He inhaled and pulled Chrome up front.

"This is Chrome."

"I know. You introduced her to me earlier herbivore." he walked pass by them head angled down to the floor. He hissed into their ears "Tell the omnivore that I'll be taking my break early. Oh yea. Be sure to be bitten to death today herbivores."

Chrome realizing that Hibari had just use the plural word herbivore, she wailed to her self in panic

"What did I do wrong! I didn't even said anything to him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rasiel's P.O.V<strong>

We continue our way to see the other co-workers. Humming to myself again to one of those Lady Gaga or what ever they called her music. You have to admit the country is very talented. Strange, yes.(Madonna did perform in undergarments, Lady Gaga had a meat dress, and Britney shaved her head bald...) But talented.

The purple hair girl behind me tugged on my shirt. I quickly turned around and stared.

"Um...Yea?"

"Why don't Hibari wear a uniform? Isn't he the security guard here?"

"Yeah, but you see..." I took a moment to carefully select my words so I won't be bitten to death for doing so. Who know what hell he even be doing with his time! (uh napping...)

"Well you see... No one wants to stand up to him. He just a person that you don't want to be mad at you...He can do some really harsh stuff to us all..." For the love of all things good and pure in the world, I sound like I'm trying to explain something to my brother when I was eight.

"Really?" she cocked her head to the side and added. "Didn't sort of just stood up to him a couple of minutes ago?"

"Well umm..."

_"I told you like a million time already! Tsuna said I can wear what ever I want!"_

Flash back over... Damn... What the hell did I just did?

"Well you see Hibari and I have been working along side each other for a long time so I guess I'm use to him." I said sheepishly. Trying to hide that with a grin I sweat dropped.

"Really? I think it was pretty brave of you to do that if what you describe him is true." she glanced at me. If you looked closely you could see her eyes. Then again remembering when her glasses where off with that pineapple's incident her eyes were in a nice shade of- what am I thinking of!

"No, it-it's nothing! I mean I'm sure you would be saying the same thing to him too once you got uses to Hibari too!"

She smiled at me. I blushed a bit and quickly turned away.

"Come on..." I huffed. " let's go see I-pin or someone..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Two nights of staying up till 12 am on a school night typing on my ds I have finally finished! Well I forgot what to put on here besides to stop sopa because it could me could mean shut down and all of the other great websites. Please flame, review, alert, and fave! Jaa-ne!


	4. Volume One Issue Four

**A/N:** Back to work! Well let's see… I flunk every test, pass/exceed on the major tests, and always do my homework and class work, not to mention always getting a's on my projects so I'm fine. Oh yea! We are close to the main story plot!

* * *

><p>A Picture Doesn't Always Mean a Thousand Words<p>

Volume One Issue 4

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome`s P.O.V<strong>

"Lambo!" A voice shouted

Lambo? Wasn't he the guy that called Mukuro a molester? Also didn't he was the one that pulled off that "That's what she said!" comment earlier?

The two of us turned around and saw a Chinese girl with two long pigtails running in our direction. She still have an accent but it wasn't that noticeable. Huh. I wonder what that guy did now? Then again last time it was something about a pen or something…

"Hey, have any of you have seen Lambo? He got my lucky pen again." She panted. Yup. I was right.

"Not recently, but we saw him." Rasiel replied. He pointed at the left side of the hall. "He was that way."

"Xei Xei" she thank him. The girl bowed down and we watched her ran off the opposite end of the building . "LAMBO!"

"Umm... That was I-pin." he explained. "she transferred here from one of our business partner in Hong Kong."

Oh... That explains. Wait what about her lucky pen that Lambo have been taking from her? It have to be that special to chase around that as I remark what Gokudera had called him in our previous discussion a "Stupid Cow" all around this place.

"Her lucky pen is a g-pen for manga she use to write with that was given to her from Fon." how does he know what is in my mind... Is he physic or something?

"Fon is from a company that work alongside with the Vongola called the Arcobaleno, but I'll get to them later."

We continue to stroll around the building for an elevator or some stairs at least. When we got to the that moving closet

"What floor?" the women asked.

She was taller then all of us and was well dressed. She was very beautiful too.

Almost like a model...

"27th floor."

The elevator started moving. I held onto the bars. Somehow I get a bit sick from going elevators. Must be something about that inertia stuff from high school...

23, 24, 25, 26, 20- seven... The elevator screen stopped. The small box turned pitched black and creaked. Crap. We're stuck here...

* * *

><p>_VONGOLA_<p>

"Spanner…" a certain red head spoke. "The computer said the elevator is malfunctioning…." he pointed towards the screen displaying a large red box with the word 'error' on it.

"Hm… must be a glitch…" Spanner said. He popped another lollipop in his mouth. " Giannini did said something about fast and elevator earlier though."

"Oh good lords…"

* * *

><p>_VONGOLA_<p>

Rasiel's P.O.V

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Man why did I ever bought that watch? It's so goddamn

annoying...

I looked around in the small cube. Bianchi wasn't letting her rage flow, so that's good. Fuuta stayed his normal clam self, that's a good sign too... Well might as well introduce Chrome to the rest of them.

"Chrome." I said. "This is Bianchi and Fuuta."

"H-hi" she stuttered.

"Hello." the two greeted.

"So, um... why did the elevator stop working all of the sudden?" I questioned.

You have to admit it is a bit odd since we have the best mechanics of all of Italy. Our building is usually in tip-top shape, it never malfunction unless...

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a voice boomed.

We looked around in search of that voice.

"In the intercom." It's Giannini ! Of, course it would be him. He is surely the one responsible with all the accidents (technology wise) around here.

"What happend?" Fuuta asked.

"Well... um.."

"…spill it." Bianchi loosing her patiens.

"Giannini thought it was a good idea to try to speed up the elevator." a voice droned.

"Oh hey Spanner!" I greeted.

"Hi Rasiel, Shoichi and I will come to fix it, just wait a moment."

"Got it." replying back.

"Wa-wait for me!"

* * *

><p>_VONGOLA_<p>

**No one's P.O.V**

It was about minutes later till the elevator's lights came back on and 10 more minutes later till the doors open.

"Hello…" the Spanner said to them.

"Hehe. Um hi!" Giannini said nervously behind the brit. (on the wiki…)

"Giannini!" Bianchi grabbed Giannini by the collar. "the hell was that for?"

"umm...so chrome... this is Spanner, Giannini and Shoichi the technicians..."

"O-okay..." stepping back from the weird scene of a grown woman choking a shorter man, and 3 more trying to stop.

Let's get start on the final introductions shall we?

* * *

><p>*time skip to around 'the' office<p>

After being side tracked by numerous of people the new intern finally get to see the big man. A company known for it's bosses who looks an awfully lot like they belong to a mafia Chrome had several images of what the current boss looks like. A muscular man with his hair slicked back? Perhaps one with a goatee. Or maybe one with a long pony tail...

"Here we are." the Rasiel told Chrome.

Millimeters away from knocking the door a voice from the opposite side spoke.

"Come in Sil and Chrome."

Chrome let out a small yelp. How did he know that they were there? She didn't even make a notice in the first place. Maybe their boss is some sort of physic or voodoo believer!

The door open. The two stepped in the office, Vongola seal on the floor, large windows behind the desk, and paper work scattered everywhere.

The wheelie chair turned around reveling a brunette with gravity defying hair, and some what of a girlish face. He held calm boss like aura and expression on this face. He stood up and walk towards the two.

"Welcome to the- HIEEEE!" the boss apparently tripped on one of the scattered

papers on the floor. Very smooth man...(sarcasm)

"Oh let be help you b- Kya!" Chrome tripped with her own feet. She tried to stood back up but slipped on probably papers for Hibari's hospital bills from biting them to death.

"Chrome! Tsuna!" Rasiel grabbed the two's hand and pulled them back to their feet. Rubbing his eyes he asked "you two okay?"

"I am. Are you okay Chrome?"

"Y-yes..." she blushed. I guess it would be embarising to fall on your bet when trying to help your boss so that might be the reason for the 3 shades of red on her face.

"No-good Tsuna, you're too soft. If you continue like that all your employies will walk all over you." The three turned around and saw a man with a nicely tailored tux and fendora with a chameleon on the rim. The man with the curly sideburns kicked No-Good Tsuna on the back sending him to wall.

"You still have much to learn no-good Tsuna..." the sadistic man turned the the violet haired girl and tipped his hat at her. "Ciao-su. The name is Reborn."

"He-hell-hello..." Chrome said nervously. She clutched on to her sleeves and hid her face from view.

"Reborn is our boss' tutor and one of the members of the Arcobaleno." He explained. "He was hired by our 9th boss to tutor Tsuna to become the successor of this company."

Chrome nodded her head. She smiled at the scene of her clumsy boss being scold at by his tutor. She smiled at the last couple hours she had spent with her new coworkers. She smiled about her new "family".

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the slow update... I'm not going to lie, I was experimenting with different sections of fan fiction, deleting old ones, procrastinating, school work, gaia art shops, and how to log on with a DSi. well please review and I will promise you I will update much as I can! Most likely when the EOCT's are over but I promise! Next chapter will be to the main plot!


End file.
